Blink Back Time
by Fangfan1
Summary: Death can be what tears someone apart. And for three boys, they believe that nothing will be able to fix this pain. Nothing. But maybe, with the help from a small and young visitor, their pain can be mended. And their hearts can heal. Collab. with swagUPwindowsDOWN


**Hey there everyone! So new story here and as stated in the summary this is a story that is being written by two authors. swagUPwindowsDOWN is the other brilliant author for this lovely fic ;). So always credit her also!**

**We hope you all enjoy this story for we were very eager to begin writing!**

**Disclaimer: swagUPwindowsDOWN and I are still working on trying to get the rights for BTR. We haven't gotten them yet….**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue **

There are so many words to describe it.

Scary, amazing, exciting...the list could go on and on.

It could be exciting how things can happen in the blink of an eye, something like the run up to Christmas or the last weeks before summer vacation. It could be amazing how things can happen in the blink of an eye, like the time when Logan managed to do his first back flip, on no less than Kendall's roof when they were 13. But it could also be scary how things can happen in the blink of an eye. Like the time when Carlos' dog ran away, or the time when Kendall's dad left his family with no warning.

This time had also happened in the blink of an eye. It was just so quick and no one could do anything about it. They were all helpless, like characters in a video game, awaiting whatever certain doom that their player thrust upon them as there could only be one victor. It wasn't even their faults. No, it was the other driver's fault. He was intoxicated beyond belief, nearly 5 times the legal limit. All they were doing was making sure that they got to the hockey rink before it closed. They were the innocent party. Surely, this should mean that they get off unpunished, without a single scratch. Well, in reality, the innocent are never really let off lightly.

They could remember it clearly, whether they wanted to or not. It was a constant, unnerving, nightmare that kept replaying over and over again, in the forefront of their minds. It all started off, with them laughing and joking about. Kendall was driving, Logan next to him in the passenger seat. James and Carlos sat behind them and they were oblivious to what was about to happen. Oblivious to what was about to happen in the blink of an eye. The other car came out of nowhere, swerving as the drunken driver had no perception of the road lines. Then, just as it was about to pass, it came into their lane, hitting them head on. The car that was theirs spun wildly as Kendall tried to control the contraption. The other came back, hitting them again and again in the passenger side. Logan's side.  
When they all woke up again, they were resting over a tree. However they were not all ok.

Carlos walked away with a face full of glass from the window, broken and bruised ribs and a broken arm. James limped away with a fractured leg, broken collar bone and bruising all the way down his famous 'washboard abs'. Kendall couldn't walk away as such. His right was leg fully broken, his right arm accompanying it and several deep cuts from the glass. Logan was an entirely different matter.

The innocent are never really let off. It can be scary how things can happen in the blink of an eye. That's because death can happen in the blink of an eye. And that's exactly what happened.

Logan Mitchell died...in the blink of an eye.

In the blink of an eye the sorrow had overwhelmed them. Pulling at their hearts and twisting each beating heart until all that was left were the shattered pieces of a heart. The pain and agony of the event had drastically increased to the point of suffocation for the boys, just at the very thought of the crash. All of the sorrow and the pain that now darkened their minds unexpectedly. In the blink of an eye.

The death of someone can tear people apart, physically and emotionally. Especially the death of a friend. Such as Logan. Their insides were broken apart, as if being torn to pieces by the shards of glass from the window of the car.

Because this was Logan. The _innocent_ one of the group. The one boy who never deserved any pain and who certainly did not deserve to have his life _ripped_ from him at such a young age. Logan was the last person on earth that deserved this death, at his age. Sweet, shy and kind Logan that almost everyone loved in someway. The quiet young man who was always polite and _always _put others before him.

It wasn't fair.

To Kendall this wasn't fair. At all. This life they lived now was the exact opposite of "fair". And Logan's death was most certainly unfair. _Why did the driver that was drunk and careless get to walk away, while Logan's life was _taken_ from him? Why was Logan killed? Why were they alright, while Logan would never be again?_ Kendall's temper had always been a side that everyone knew Kendall had. Sometimes his temper could get the best of him. But after the accident, well, Kendall's temper tended to get the best of him more times than not. Kendall had become a furious young man, despising life as it was now. _Why was his best friend _taken_ from them?_

To Carlos, he just didn't understand. Carlos hadn't ever been the smartest kid, especially when it came to Logan, but this accident didn't make sense to Carlos. He couldn't understand _why_ this had happened. _Why were they hurt?_ Carlos always believed that good people would have a life of happiness because that was what they _deserved_. So, why did Logan die? Carlos didn't understand why one of the nicest people he had ever met, was now gone. And a man who had sinned, a drunken man that _killed_ Logan, was still alive. Through Carlos' heartbreaking confusion, the young Latino had lost that spark in his youth. His usual joyful happiness and hyper mind had been erased. Carlos had become an average man. No daredevil life choices, no pranks, no happiness. _Why was Logie gone?_

To James, this was unbelievable. After that accident, James refused to believe Logan was gone. He refused to believe that his shorter and much smarter friend wasn't going home with them. _He wasn't gone. No, he wasn't gone. Not Logan_. In his own way, James had become almost a shell of his older self. Gone was the popular, pretty boy that had flirted with anything in a skirt. Gone was the confidence. James had gone stoic and almost silent. Hardly ever speaking to anyone anymore. James had become a silent shell, refusing to continue as his life was. _How could _their_ Logan be gone? Forever._

There are five stages of grief. Some people make it through all five stages and are able to move on from there. Some are stuck forever in that fifth stage. And some don't make it past even a few stages of grief, spiraling down into an eternal life of pain.

_Denial and isolation_. All three boys of Big Time Rush went through this stage. _Together_. Carlos, James and Kendall each separated themselves from anyone and everyone. All except for, one another. Despite the pain of losing their best friend, those three remained with each other. They clung to one another, desperately and tightly, as if they were each other's only lifetime. From that day one, the three only figured that only they would understand. Only the three of them, would know what this pain was like. So, they kept to themselves. It took nearly a month of explaining before the three fully understood that Logan was gone. The three would down right deny Logan's death whenever it was brought up, by leaving the room, changing the topic or yelling.

_Anger_. This stage was Kendall's stage. Of course Carlos and James were angered that Logan was gone, but with Kendall's temper, he was more affected than the others. Actually, Kendall was _furious_. He would snap at anyone, speaking in bitter, harsh sentences. His voice was raising more, until he was shouting at people most of the time now. On the inside, the anger just continued to build in Kendall. Building and building as his blood boiled and his heart raged. Kendall found himself punching walls more now or mirrors. Anytime he was reminded of Logan – of his loss – the anger would bubble inside him until it was released.

_Depression._ All three of them went through this phase, in their own ways. Kendall's depression came out with his anger. Carlos' depression was more hidden than the others. His depression was a sad mask, always on his face, always in his eyes. His depression was only obvious when someone would catch Carlos alone. Only then would the tears fall. James' depression was the most obvious of the boys. With his silence, his low confidence and his unusual behavior. But James wasn't like Carlos or Kendall; he didn't seek help like Carlos did and he didn't lash out with fury like Kendall did. No, James kept to himself, showing off his obvious depression without going to anyone.

But all three boys were stuck in one of the phases of grief. Kendall was stuck in his anger. Carlos was stuck in his sadness and depression and James was stuck in his isolation. The boys couldn't enter the final stage of grief. They couldn't move forward.

They couldn't come to _acceptance_.

And in their hearts, it was hard to believe that they would _ever_ come to acceptance.

Not without Logan.

* * *

**So, there was the proluge. It'll start to make a bit more sense starting next chapter in chapter one. Anyhow, how was this for the first chapter?**

**Thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Please drop off your thoughts into a review!**

**Thanks and peace out!**

**~swagUPwindowsDOWN and Fangfan1**


End file.
